A trio of stories
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A trio of events involving the Tracy boys, Oc characters are my own creation. Rated T for mild swearing and these are primarily TAG based with OS inspirations.
1. Kidnapped

Virgil stood by Thunderbird 2 as he waved goodbye to his girlfriend Elle who was visiting her family in England, a private car was waiting on the other side of the airport he had booked himself that would take her home, with a sigh he turned back to the craft and took off to return to the Island, Elle walked through to baggage reclaim and out to the arrivals gate where a man was standing holding a sign with her name on, she smiled as she approached him.

"Miss French?"

"That's me, you're the driver Virgil Tracy hired?"

"Yes miss, are we ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Here, I'll take those for you, get comfy."

Elle opened the door to the Mercedes and belted up as the man smirked maliciously behind her, in his disguise, she would have no idea it was The Hood who would be taking her on the next part of the journey.

Virgil called base, "Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island."

"Go ahead Virgil, did Elle get to the car?" Scott asked.

"Yep, she should be leaving the airport now, I'll be home this afternoon."

"FAB. Keep in contact."

"Will do," Virgil relaxed back into his seat and pushed his bird to maximum speed.

Elle watched the countryside speed past and frowned, "this seems a very odd way to get to Essex?"

"Just a shortcut miss, don't worry," The Hood smiled as he locked the doors and activated an emf which would prevent Elle from being able to communicate with anyone, "how are The Tracys?"

"How do you know them?"

"I used to work with Mr Tracy, then I became a chauffeur. The second eldest is Virgil isn't it?"

"Yes, he and I are together."

"Yes I remember him, the musician I believe, or was it an engineer?" The Hood chuckled, "we have a long drive miss, why not rest up?"

"Nah I'm alright, I need to make a call anyway," Elle got out her phone and dialled Virgil's number, she was met with a blank screen, "what? This was fully charged," she looked up to see that her driver's appearance had changed, "no?"

"Just relax Miss French, you and I are going to have a little chat."

Elle scratched at the door, "let me out, what have you done to my chauffeur?"

"Absolutely nothing, he is still at the airport, where no-one can reach him."

Elle sank, "what are you going to do with me?"

The Hood looked back at her, "I need you as a negotiator."

Thunderbird 2 landed on the island and Virgil walked into the lounge where Scott was going over a report with Gordon, he sat down and bit his lip.

"What's up Virgil?"

"I haven't heard from Elle at all since she left the airport, have you guys heard anything?"

Gordon shook his head, "no nothing, she wouldn't contact us anyway."

Virgil looked at his phone, "she hasn't left me any messages at all. She should be home soon, I'll give her some time to get settled back."

Scott smiled, "I'm sure she can do one day without saying hi to you."

"Thanks for that brother."

Scott shrugged, "I'm only making a point, to put your mind at ease."

Virgil sighed as he walked up to the piano, "well I hope I hear from her soon."

John called in, "guys, we have a situation. Trapped crew in a mine, the mole is required and lifting."

Scott nodded, "on it. Sorry Virg, the piano will have to wait."

"I didn't even press a note," he laughed as he walked over to the portrait as Gordon left the lounge to go down to the passenger chute.

The Hood pulled into a long driveway and sped up slightly as the house got closer, Elle curled up on the backseat as she looked up at the large house towering over them, the car stopped and The Hood opened the door, he leant by it as Elle made to run.

"I wouldn't if I were you, there's a perimeter fence. You might get a nasty shock."

Elle skidded on the gravel, "what are we doing here? Am I to be starved then left for dead?"

"Absolutely not, in fact, dinner will be in an hour," The Hood opened the door to the house, "Havoc, Fuse?"

Havoc walked into the walkway, "ah Virgil Tracy's girlfriend," she snorted, "not much to you is there?"

"You don't scare, or intimidate me, Havoc, nice try."

The Hood smiled, "Fuse, get her stuff from the car and put it upstairs into the back bedroom, you know which one?"

"That I do sir," Fuse smirked as he left the house leaving Elle slightly confused, Havoc grabbed her arm and took her upstairs into the room.

"Here, have fun," Havoc laughed as she closed the door.

Elle ran to it and tried the handle, "what? It's not opening!?"

Havoc leant by it, "yeah, only we can open it. We don't want you running away, do we? You're in our care now."

Elle sat down on the bed and cried, "oh Virgil, I should never have left. Mum and dad will never see me again."

A whole day went by and the Tracy family had been out on major calls, Virgil was sketching in his room when he heard a knock at the door, he opened it remotely and Scott stood by the entrance with Grandma and Kayo all looking upset.

"What's the matter?"

Scott walked in, "Virgil, we have some bad news."

Grandma joined him on the bed, "it's headline news, I'm sorry," she turned on Virgil's tv and a red banner lit up the bottom of the screen, 'GIRL MISSING'.

Virgil's eyes watered as he watched the images flash across the screen, "no, no."

"The girl is Elle French from Essex, her parents reported that she was on her way home from London Heathrow yesterday but has not been seen since," the reporter looked sadly at the camera then back at her cohosts.

Virgil buried his face in his hands, "oh Elle."

Kayo rested her hand on Scott's shoulder, "what do we do?"

Virgil looked up, "I'm going to England, I'll find her. I'm the one who left her at the airport and trusted she would be fine in the car, this is my fault."

Kayo shook her head, "we need to plan this Virgil, she's not just your girlfriend, she's family and she's also well known. We don't want her in any more danger than she might already be in."

Virgil stood up, "let's go to the lounge, I want to see if John can find anything."

Scott nodded, "we'll find her Virgil, I promise."

Grandma wrapped her arm around Virgil's as she walked with him, "don't cry, sweetheart. She's strong, she can look after herself."

Virgil sighed, "yeah, I know she can. I just wish I knew where she was."

The group sat down in the ring and Scott called John, the ginger looked down sadly at his next older brother who was sobbing on Kayo's shoulder, he hadn't heard anything from Elle nor seen any suspicious activity around her last location.

"What about her tracking device?" Scott asked as he rubbed Virgil's arm.

John sighed, "I can't find it, it's almost like she's disappeared entirely from scans."

Kayo sighed as she laced her fingers through Virgil's hair, "hmm. Any whereabouts on The Hood?"

"You think The Hood is behind this?" Scott asked.

"I don't know why he would be, but it's possible."

John touched his ear, "hold on a second, I'm getting a flicker of communication coming in, patching it through."

The Hood's hologram came on above the table, "International Rescue, I believe you've heard the main headline, well, here she is," he dragged Elle into shot and Virgil leapt up, "let's talk negotiations."

Virgil growled, "let her go Hood."

"Certainly Virgil, but only if you give me what I want."

"This is ridiculous uncle, she's family to us, you always said you were a man of your word with family," Kayo glared up at him.

"Not on this occasion niece. Now, you give me the Thunderbirds and your organisation for Elle's return."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "never, we would never give you the Thunderbirds."

Virgil looked across to Scott, "but for Elle?"

Scott tapped his finger against his arm in a code, ' _let me handle this'_ , "are you kicking us off the island?"

"Hardly, just send the birds to me."

Kayo snarled, "you're not getting away with this."

"This time I might Tanusha."

Elle struggled against him, "don't do it guys, I can look after myself. Just know that I love you, Virgil."

Virgil sighed as Elle gazed at him, "we won't give you the Thunderbirds Hood, no deal."

"Then I keep Elle, pleasure doing business with you. Say goodbye my dear."

Elle sighed, "I'm sorry guys."

Virgil bowed his head, "I'm sorry too."

The image disappeared and Grandma stared at Virgil in disbelief, Kayo, however, kept a smirk on her lips.

"You let her go, Virgil?" Grandma shook her head, "Elle?"

"I'm scrambling Thunderbird Shadow, see you up there," Kayo walked off.

"Wait, what?!" Scott snapped out of his daydream.

"Scott, you think we're just going to give up? We're getting Elle back and stopping my uncle again," Kayo smiled at Grandma who was now grinning from ear to ear.

Virgil smiled, "I'll grab Gordon and Alan, are you joining us?"

"You actually have a plan? I was just keeping you from blowing an idea."

"Of course we do, hit them with everything we have. John?"

"Yeah?" John reappeared, "you saw that message then?"

"You bet. Have you tracked it back?"

John smiled, "that's my job, and I have. Elle is nowhere near Essex, I'm going to call her parents next."

"They can't move until we're there, we can chase them down," Virgil crossed his arms over his chest.

"FAB."

The Thunderbirds took off and Scott led the way being closely tailed by Thunderbird Shadow, Thunderbird 2 cruised at her own pace as the three boys inside went over the plan for getting Elle out.

"So we know where she is but we don't know where in the house she is?" Gordon asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, for crying out loud! We need to find a place for Thunderbird 2 to land, then go in via the back entrance so that Scott and Kayo can handle The Hood and co," Virgil frowned in frustration as Gordon stretched out.

Alan nodded, "gotcha, you sure this will work?"

Virgil shrugged, "it has to, we don't have any other plan."

Gordon sighed, "I hope she's ok."

"Me too. I feel awful, I should've gone home with her or taken her in Thunderbird 2," Virgil wiped his cheek and Gordon glanced at him, "don't."

"I wasn't. Are you ok?"

Virgil nodded as he clutched the wheel harder, "yeah."

"I'll fly for a bit if you need a minute?"

Virgil nodded and handed control to his brother, Alan smirked, "wow, you better fly her straight Gordon."

Gordon frowned, "Alan, stop it."

Virgil walked past the two of them and closed the door behind him to the cockpit, he walked into his private bedroom and collapsed on the bed in sobs, "this is all my fault."

Elle sat by the window looking out miserably, rain had begun to fall and despite the amazing food being delivered to her, she didn't feel like eating, the most recent bowl of soup still steaming with heat sat untouched on the desk. Hearing her stomach rumble, she sighed deciding that she couldn't starve herself, she grabbed the bowl and moved back to the window to eat just hoping she would see something in the sky, ideally Thunderbird 2, surely her family had heard something by now?

The Hood knocked on the door and let himself in, "good, you're eating."

"There's no point starving myself, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, that's true. What a shock to hear your boyfriend won't give me his craft over you."

Elle bowed her head, "he had a good reason. You'll never get the birds."

"I have other ways, I just thought this would be a good experiment. You should be pleased I got you an upstairs room, I could've put you in the basement."

"You expect me to say thank you?"

"Well, you haven't said anything polite yet? But you are eating my cook's food, that's polite enough for me. I'll leave you to it."

Elle watched him leave, "thanks for leaving."

Thunderbird 1 approached the perimeter of the house where Elle was being captive, "John, I've reached the danger zone. Is the house ahead of me?"

"That's right. Along the driveway. I suggest you use the jetpack or wait for Kayo and get on the bike if she lets you."

EOS interrupted, "wait, Scott, there's an electric perimeter on the ground, let me take it down for you first. There, you'll be safe now."

Scott laughed, "FAB. Thanks, EOS. Oh and Kayo is five minutes behind me. Did you get in touch with Elle's parents John?"

"Yes I did, the GDF are meeting them and will fly over once we've got the Hood."

"Good. I don't want the GDF messing up the rescue."

"Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird Shadow, I've landed on the field, making my way over on the bike. Want to squeeze in behind me or ride on the roof?"

"I'll fly alongside you sweetheart."

"FAB. Where's Virgil?"

"Ten minutes behind us. Let's do this," Thunderbird 1 landed and Scott stood by his ship waiting for Kayo, he smiled as the bike came into view and they sped off down the driveway as Thunderbird 2 approached the house from the back, Virgil now back in control. The boys quickly discovered that they couldn't get in contact with each other due to the unknown emf being fired out of the house, and Kayo guessed it was a trick by her uncle. Thunderbird 2 landed and the three pilots walked to the back of the house looking out for movement, Elle peered out of the window and spotted Virgil, she squeaked and opened the window as quietly as she could, before Virgil opened his mouth she hushed him.

"Get me out of here," she mouthed.

"FAB. Stand by," Virgil blew a kiss to her.

Elle nodded and heard the doorbell go off, "what?"

Virgil looked at Gordon and Alan, "right, there's our cue, fire."

The Hood went to the door with his two companions and opened it, "Fuse, you better not have ordered pizza...you!"

Kayo smiled, "hello uncle, deep pan right?"

Scott tackled Fuse as Kayo grabbed Havoc's wires to wrap her brother up, they then both ran a wire behind the Hood's ankles and knocked him to the ground.

"Now stay still," Scott smiled as he tightened the ropes behind them.

Virgil lowered himself on the harness and took Elle's hand, "come on sweetheart. Where's your stuff?"

"Here in the room, I never unpacked."

"Gordon, grab her bag."

"No problem."

Elle held on to Virgil tightly no longer holding back her tears as his free arm squeezed her waist as they touched down on the grass, "thank you."

"Let's get you to Thunderbird 2, your parents will be arriving soon," he took off his helmet and kissed her hard cupping her chin in his hands, Elle responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his uniform and she smiled as she felt his hand on her back.

Kayo held down Havoc as she called the GDF, "you can land now, we've got them."

"Understood Kayo, well done, we are informing the police that Elle is safe and rescued. Her parents are with us."

"Thank you, Colonel Casey."

Havoc snarled, "you think you've stopped us?"

"For now, yep," Kayo smiled, "now stay still, we don't want you getting scratched up before going with the GDF."

"You always amaze me Kayo, still thinking you're a rescuer," The Hood laughed as he struggled against the tight bonds.

"She's more than you'll ever be Hood, I wouldn't change the way she is," Scott narrowed his eyes.

The Hood laughed, "ah, of course, you two are the other couple aren't you? How simply, peachy."

Thunderbird 2 flew overhead and touched back down near the front of the house, the flier parked beside her not long after and Virgil watched Colonel Casey walked into the house as he held Elle on his knee.

"Virgil, can we go down? My parents are there."

"Of course," he slid her off his lap gently then accompanied her down to the ground where Scott was waiting for them.

"Elle!" Scott ran over and threw his arms around her tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe. They didn't do anything to you did they?"

"No, I'm alright Scott, thanks. They just wanted to keep me hostage."

Elle's parents ran over and engulfed her in hugs as Scott stood back with Virgil and their younger brothers who had wandered over, they watched as The Hood was taken away with the two siblings behind him and Kayo pushed them into the flier before walking over to the emotional group.

"All sorted," Kayo rubbed her hands together, "mission complete."

Scott nodded, "nothing like reunions."

Elle's mum hugged Virgil hard, "thank you for rescuing her, Virgil."

"Oh Clara I always will, we had a plan."

"Good. We were terrified that something had happened to her."

Zack, Elle's father, shook Scott's hand before doing the same to the others, "I can't thank you enough, you look out for Elle as if she was an extended family member."

Scott smiled, "we think of her as one sir, she's as much a sister as just Virgil's girlfriend. Family business and you're all family."

Zack smiled as he stroked Elle's hair before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "that means a lot Scott, thank you."

Elle laughed, "getting a bit tearful there huh dad?"

"Only a little."

Virgil sighed, "I am so sorry I didn't just take her in Thunderbird 2," he looked up at the craft looming over them, "it would have been safer."

"No Virgil, what you did was completely normal, we don't expect you to use your crafts as taxis," Zack chuckled, "the chauffeur was attacked, you couldn't have known and Elle didn't know."

"It's that disguise device he has, I was convinced that the chauffeur was who you booked," Elle smiled at Virgil sympathetically, "it's not your fault."

Colonel Casey walked over, "sorry to interrupt, I just thought you'd like to know that we're taking this trio to a sealed jail. No communications can get in or out so they won't have any way of escaping."

"I hope so Colonel, it would be nice to just be helping people instead of balancing rescues around criminals," Scott said blankly, the others knew he had had more than enough of the Chaos Crew's antics.

"There shan't be a problem Scott, you have my word. Have a good day," she tipped her cap then walked back to the flier before it raised off the ground.

Clara squeezed Elle's shoulder, "come on, it's a long way back home for us."

"I'll take you home, it's the least I can do," Virgil offered.

Scott tapped Gordon's shoulder, "you and Alan can come with me in Thunderbird 1, let's get back to the island."

Elle laughed, "sorry boys. Oh,, who has my stuff?"

Alan raised his hand, "me. I put it in Thunderbird 2 for ya."

"Thanks. Well, guys, I'll see you in a month, be safe," Elle went around the group giving them tight hugs, she held onto Scott the longest and he kissed the top of her head, "thanks for coming out."

"You should thank Virgil, the plan was all his idea. I had no idea what we were going to do," Scott winked, "have a good time at home."

Elle stood back with her parents and boyfriend as she watched Thunderbird 1 and Shadow take off, "love you guys!"

Virgil lowered the lift to his craft as the area became silent again, "all aboard. Glad you're safe Elle," he added as she passed him.

"You'll always come for me, I never doubt it," she kissed his cheek then heard her dad clear his throat, "alright alright. Out of your sight next time."


	2. Conservatoire

An accomplishment musician, a piano prodigy, an exception to hear. Only some praises Virgil had been used to hearing as he grew up, his mother had been all three too and was over the moon on the day he sat at his first piano and played Mozart flawlessly in front of the whole family, but that was over ten years ago and his life had taken a very different path from music, everyone's path was different after Lucille had died. Now he was the pilot of Thunderbird 2, the transporter craft of the organisation International Rescue which had been set up by his father not long after the tragedy, but now even that life was different after Jeff Tracy had gone missing two years after the business had begun. Five years later, and he was still absent from the outfit, and so the boys had moved on putting Scott in charge and leaving their Grandma to take on a parent persona. Virgil landed his bird after a rescue and walked into the lounge where his brothers Scott and Alan were sitting opposite one another in deep conversation, he walked past them with a smile and sat down at his piano instantly losing himself in the melodies he could play in his sleep, Scott looked over his shoulder at him with a grin then continued to talk to Alan, Grandma walked in after hearing the piano music holding a letter and she approached the second eldest.

"Virgil, a letter came for you today."

Virgil looked at the front of the envelope without pausing the music, the font caught his attention immediately and the melody jarred as he took the letter from her hands, "wow."

Alan ran up the steps, "what is it? Come on Virgil, tell us?"

Virgil sighed, "I don't know what the news is. Calm down," he unsealed it gently and left the piano stool as he slid the letter out, the golden scripture of the named location glowed in his already golden brown eyes, and he read it to himself.

 _"Dear Mr Tracy,_

 _Thank you ever so much for the audition tape you sent us. We are pleased to announce you have been accepted into The Royal College of Music and we look forward to hearing your confirmation._

 _Many congratulations._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Martin Manuel, chief board."_

Scott tapped his foot impatiently at the silence, "well Virgil?"

Virgil turned around, "I got in."

"Sorry?"

"I got into music college."

Grandma cheered, "yee-hah! Oh, Virgil, I am so proud of you!"

Alan smirked, "way to go, big guy."

Scott leant against the piano, "when did you audition?"

"I sent a demo in a couple of months ago."

"But Virgil, you can't leave the organisation, we need you."

Virgil frowned angrily, "it's one thing to just start complaining on the spot, it's another to not even say well done," he stormed out of the room and took a run up to the roundhouse where his studio was.

"Scott, show some compassion. His music means everything to him," Grandma said gently, "this is big."

"Yes it is, but it's also a problem. Virgil can't be in two places at once."

"Isn't that why you installed autopilot on all your crafts?"

"He can't pilot Thunderbird 2 out to him whenever there's a rescue. That would be impossible."

Alan cleared his throat, "I didn't know mum well, but if she was here today, what do you think she would say to this?"

Scott's breath caught in his throat, "she would cry with pride," he sighed, "I'll go and talk to him."

Virgil sat at the old grand piano sobbing as the letter stared at him from the music stand, he wiped away his tears in frustration and began to play loudly, this was all he ever wanted and now he was being stopped by his own family, a family who had always loved his spontaneous musical performances and calm reasoning using music, he felt empty and trapped now with only one direction to go in.

"Virgil?" Scott opened the door with a knock.

"Get out."

"Virgil, please let me talk to you about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about Scott, you've made your point quite clear. I get it ok? I'm stuck in this business, there's no alternative."

Scott came and sat down next to his brother on the stool, he read the letter and smiled, "I am really proud of you, believe me. I'm just concerned."

Virgil looked at him, "about what?"

"You're one of the best pilots here Virgil, and you're the only one who knows Thunderbird 2 backwards. Maybe we can make a deal?"

"A deal. What the hell?"

"Well, go for a semester then see how it goes."

"Scott, I don't mean to boast, but I am a great pianist. I can't just go for one term and give up if I go at all," he sighed, "let Gordon take Thunderbird 2 or Alan, and put Kayo on Thunderbird 4."

"Are you mad?"

Virgil hit the piano keys and stood up angrily, "I can't believe you're holding me back. You always told me to go with my music even when I was being bullied at school. I've finally got into somewhere where I'll have the same interest as everyone else."

"Virgil, don't yell at me ok? You kept the whole thing secret."

"That's because you would have stopped me, so I would've kept it to myself."

"Dad would've stopped you too if he were here, stop making me the bad guy."

Virgil collapsed into a beanbag by the wall, "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Scott sighed as he looked down at the piano keys in front of him, "what did you play for the audition?"

Virgil cocked his head to the stool which Scott was sitting on, "look for yourself."

Scott stood up and opened the stool from under him, he found a folder titled 'audition', he put it up on the stand and flicked through, "these are tricky."

"Don't patronise me."

"I'm not," Scott paused on a page and read the title, the composer was his mother, "you played one of mum's pieces?"

Virgil nodded, "I think that's what got me in."

"Or just talent?" Scott smiled.

"Who knows. I just wish I could go to this college, it's always been a dream of mine," he looked up at his brother as the eldest began to play the sonata, "and now I can't."

Scott sighed, "you can go if you really want, I can't stop you I guess."

"I don't want to leave IR, I just need a chance. I might not even like it."

Scott chuckled as he played, "don't lie, you'll have a great time there I bet."

"So, you're allowing me to go?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to stop you, you just needed to hear the options you have, if I were in your place I wouldn't turn it down," Scott merged into Chopin with ease.

"It would only be a year, a postgrad course," Virgil grinned.

"Then do it, Virgil. Alan is right, mum would be really proud of you if she knew you achieved a place at a conservatoire, so would dad," he sighed, "I just take after him too much by over worrying."

"I'll do it for our parents' sake, does that seem fair?"

Scott nodded as he brought the piece to an end, "deal."

"FAB. I guess I better go and tell the others, and sort out who will take my place for the year."

Scott released the pedal gently and sat back on the stool, "why not get in touch with the college first and confirm your acceptance?"

"Uh, yeah, good idea. I'll do that first," Virgil smiled as Scott held the letter out to him, "thanks, brother."

"Anytime. I'm getting a snack, you're welcome to join me."

"I think this calls for celebratory drinks don't you think?"

"Not yet Mr party, that can come later," Scott wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulders as he left the studio with him, "you have an email to send."

Virgil sat at his father's desk with his family around him as he wrote an email back to the college announcing his confirmation, Scott smiled from the piano behind him as Gordon and Alan clapped the second eldest on the back, and looking across at them all, John hovered in his hologram, the second eldest leant back in the chair and sighed, "there, all done."

Grandma looked over his shoulder and read it through, "send it son, don't delay what you want to do."

"Go on Virgil," Gordon grinned, "you can escape this place," he winced as Kayo stepped on his foot, "ouch!"

"You deserved that," Scott laughed as he began to play one of Virgil's compositions.

"Ok, I'm sending it," Virgil pressed send then smiled, "I still can't believe I got in."

Alan hugged him, "of course you would get in, you're a great musician Virgie."

"Ugh, how many times have I told you not to call me that? Sounds like some sort of sweet."

"Wait for a girl to call you that, then you'll love it, Virgie," Gordon sided with the youngest.

"Alright guys, enough, it's time for celebrating. Beach party! John, get down here," Scott pushed the stool back with his foot and stood up.

"Do not drink more than one beer you lot, if you get called out, I can't go for you," Grandma laughed.

Alan chuckled, "we won't."

"You're not drinking Alan, you're only sixteen," Grandma frowned.

"That's old enough, please?" Alan begged.

Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "you can have one, but we'll be watching you."

Virgil laughed as Kayo jumped onto his back, "aren't we a little old for this?"

"Are you too weak then?"

"Touche."

The group gathered on the patio outside the kitchen and Scott lit the bbq as beers were passed around, John walked up from the hangers and grinned as he watched Alan push Gordon into the pool, Virgil was playing his guitar and Kayo waved.

"Glad you came down John, are you hungry?"

"Always for a bbq Kayo," he smiled, "hey guys and congratulations big brother."

Virgil put the guitar down to hug his brother, "thanks John, I can't wait to get started there."

"I bet, where are the beers then?"

Scott slid one along the table, "catch."

Virgil grabbed it as it slid past the astronaut, "here you go, nice throw Scooter."

"Sorry, I'm only serving you guys amazing food right now."

Kayo wrapped her arms around his waist, "uh huh, better hurry these burgers up, everyone is starving."

Scott tilted his head to kiss her then licked his lips with a smile, "you're having wine."

"Yep, it's more sophisticated."

"Oi, lovebirds!? When are these burgers coming out?" Gordon called.

Virgil laughed, "want me to take over Scott?"

"No, I've got this, I got distracted that's all."

"Yeah, we can see that," Alan smirked as he sat down on the bench with Virgil.

"The next person who asks me how much longer these will be doesn't get first up."

"That should be Virgil who gets first up anyway," John indicated, "the rest of us can wait."

"I've got five on here at the moment anyway, give us another song Virgil and they'll be ready."

Virgil nodded, "I'll hold you to that," he began to strum, " _well I came home, like a stone, and I fell heavily into your arms, but I'll kneel down and wait for now, I know my ground. I will wait I will wait for you,_ " he sang and the others joined in as they sat at the table with him, Scott leant against the wall singing along as he tended to the grill.

"Guys, as lovely as the singing is, food is ready."

Virgil grinned, "FAB," he put the guitar down against the wall, "thanks, Scott."

"Pleasure, dig in," Scott served up then made himself one, "congrats on getting into music college Virgil, good luck."

"Thanks, everyone," Virgil smiled round at the raised glasses, "I guess this is the good time to say someone will have to take Thunderbird 2 from me, and I have chosen Gordon."

Gordon laughed, "by default, the sweetest way to win."

"One scratch Gordon, and I'll remotely fly her to the music college carpark."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that."

Kayo smiled, "that's quite a responsibility."

"Yes, but Kayo, someone has to take Thunderbird 4."

Gordon almost choked on his burger, "she's going to take Thunderbird 4?!"

Kayo looked across at him smugly, "deal with it squid."

"You still happy with me going now, Gordon?" Virgil asked as he helped himself to more pickles.

"I don't exactly have a choice now do I?"

Scott walked over leaving the chicken wings to cook, "bon voyage."

Alan laughed, "walked into that didn't you Gordon?"

"Yeah, I certainly did," he sighed, "I guess it'll be alright, I can do what I want with that ship, music playlists will never be the same again."

Virgil growled, "change anything and I'm pranking you for a whole year."

"Good luck with that, I'll see right through them, suss them out."

Scott shook his head as he turned to Kayo, "you'll be fine with Thunderbird 4 sweetheart, I can help out if need be."

"Thanks, Scott," she kissed him quickly then laughed as Virgil ruffled Gordon's hair up, "when does term start Virgil?"

"End of September, I'll have to leave midway through the month to get to my accommodation."

"How many roommates will you have?"

"Well they'll be better than you lot that's for sure," Virgil grinned, "you know I'm joking. I don't know, in the first year you get quite a big group, maybe seven."

"Think you'll find anyone?" Scott asked.

"That would be nice but I'm there to study."

John sighed, "live a little Virgil, there'll be loads of girls there, go for it."

Gordon nodded, "John is right, don't hold back."

Scott got up, "guys, the wings are done, who wants some?"

"Just bring them over," Alan called, "we'll help ourselves."

"Then bring over a big plate little brother," Scott smiled sweetly, "then you can have one."

Virgil pushed away his plate, "this has been really great guys, thank you."

"You earned it, knowing what you played at that audition, it's no wonder you got in," Scott smiled as he walked back with the wings.

"What did you play?" Gordon asked.

"I played some favourites from the old classics to modern, then I added that piece mum composed before we were all born."

"I remember that piece, it was my favourite," John smiled, "she recorded it for me so I could listen to it at night."

"Which piece?"

Virgil checked the time, "I'll go and play it, listen out," he ran upstairs leaving the group huddled outside and began to play the lullaby.

"Ohh that one," Gordon smiled, "absolute show stopper."

Kayo listened to him play as she sipped her wine, "this sounds so sad, is it meant to be sad?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't believe so, but she did tend to write a lot of sad sounding melodies for passion, she went for emotion. I'm so glad Virgil put this one in, it's special, mum would be so proud of him."

Alan sighed, "I just wish I had known mum longer, at least you guys have memories."

"We have her musical memories, thanks to Virgil," John smiled, "were you really not going to let him go Scott?"

"Of course I was, I was just worried, again."

Virgil returned to the group, "you always worry when there's change involved."

"I know, I can't help it," he laughed self consciously, "sorry."

"It's fine Scott, I would've accepted the letter even if you had said no."

"You son of a bitch," Scott chuckled, "sometimes I hate you."

"Yeah but most of the time it's love isn't it?"

Kayo sighed, "here we go again."


	3. Black box

"You know the location Kayo?"

"Yep. I'm on my way there now."

"As soon as the guys are free I'll send them to join you."

"There's really no need John, it's just a check-up, I'll be in and out. I'll see them back at home."

"FAB, but let me know what you find."

"I will, Thunderbird Shadow out," Kayo sighed, why was she still not trusted to be by herself on assessments? She banked down and landed gently on the shoreline, the rescue had been carried out earlier in the day but Kayo wanted to check for any suspicious activity which had caused an underwater explosion knocking over boats, the water was still again now with only remnants of wood and other objects from the boats which had washed up on the beach, she walked along scanning the sand under her feet and came across an empty cartridge from The Chaos Crew, "Thunderbird 5 come in please?"

"Found something already?"

"It was the Chaos Crew, I've just found one of Fuse's power detonators, but whatever the explosion was for, they got away clean with it."

"FAB. I'll inform the GDF, anything else?"

"Afraid not, I'll head back to the island," she turned on her heel when her toe scuffed something up, "what's this?"

"Kayo?"

Kayo knelt down and dusted the sand off what seemed to be a box, it was sealed shut, "I've found a black box."

"An aircraft?"

"No, not that kind of black box, I mean an actual box, I'm going to get it open," she took a knife out of her belt and cut along the tape, the lid unclipped and she took the book out carefully, "John, call in the others, they need to see this."

"I'm on it, what is it?"

Kayo read the title on the book, 'my family', it's a photo album, but not just any album. It's us."

As Kayo waited for the other birds to join her she flicked through the photos as she sat in Thunderbird Shadow, the first photo was of Scott graduating from the air force followed by a self-portrait matching the one which hung in the lounge, she stroked her fingers down the young man's face lovingly before turning the page over to see her next brother sitting at a piano then again his portrait, she looked up at the sound of engines and Thunderbird 1 appeared with her sister ship touching down as lightly as they could on the sand strip, Thunderbird 2's struts sank into the sand and the lift came down as Scott ran over from Thunderbird 1, John's hologram hovered next to Kayo sympathetically and he looked at Scott.

"Kayo, what's the matter?"

Kayo brushed away tears quickly, "nothing it's nothing, just, this," she held out the book.

Scott took it from her and hopped up onto the side of her ship as his brothers wandered over to them, "dad's wallet, where did you find this?"

"Is that dad's wallet?" Virgil asked with surprise.

"Uh huh. I found it on the shoreline, it must have come in with the tide. It was in a box."

"You don't suppose it could've been on one of those boats we rescued earlier?" Gordon looked over Scott's shoulder at the photos.

Scott shrugged, "it could've washed up from anywhere, whose to say it hasn't been across the world already?"

Alan sighed, "so, this doesn't give us any information on what happened to Dad?"

"All we know is he was shot down, this must have been on him at the time," Virgil sat down on a rock as the photo album was passed to him, "at least we have this back in our possession now," he flicked through the pages to the group photos and a tear rolled down his cheek splashing onto the page.

Kayo jumped out of Shadow's cockpit and sat down beside him wrapping her arm around his back, "I'm really sorry Virgil."

"It's alright, I'm fine."

"No you're not fine Virgil," Scott smiled gently, "this is a major find."

Kayo looked down at the family photo as more tears fell onto it, she picked up the album and gave it to Alan as she pulled Virgil into a hug as he began to cry, "it's ok Virgil, shhh."

Alan looked at the photo of himself and Jeff, "there must have been nothing left of Dad's plane, this album would never go missing," he looked up, "what happened to him, Scott?"

"I don't know Alan, I wish I did," he stroked the top of Virgil's head gently, "but Virgil's right, at least we have this in our possession. Grandma will be thrilled to see this."

Gordon leant against Virgil's back as he craned to see the photos, "what photo did he choose for you Scott? He chose the day I got my medal for butterfly."

Scott smiled, "graduation from the Air Force."

Virgil looked up tearfully, "I remember that, I took a day out of college to come and see you."

Alan grinned, "he chose me winning that game competition, the one in London. I was against about two hundred people there."

Kayo smirked, "you and gaming."

"Hey, I'm just thankful he didn't put any baby pictures in there."

John nodded, "that would've been horrific to witness right now."

"I was cute!"

"Sure you were Alan," Gordon snorted, "I can't think of a cuter baby..." He coughed, "Scott."

"What?!"

"Baby photos of Scott? Adorable," Kayo laughed, "even I've seen them."

"Oh no," Scott sighed, "who have you shown them to?"

"No-one, they're still on the shelf, ready to be seen."

Gordon laughed, "it's a shame you're dating him Kayo, or I'd have some great blackmail material. Cute dimples, giant blue eyes and a dorky smile, oh and barely any hair back then either compared to now," he reached up on tiptoes and ruffled his eldest brother's hair much to his annoyance.

"Get off. These dimples have won me many a good time."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "watch your words here."

Virgil chuckled slightly, "can I see the book a minute?"

Gordon passed it down to him, "here you go teary Virg."

Scott hit him, "don't be mean."

Virgil went to the back pages which held a photo of his father and mother sitting on a beach together, Jeff was holding onto a guitar in his wife's lap and the two were grinning at one another, "this."

The group were now sitting so close to each other they were almost on each other's laps as they all looked at the tiny book, Alan sat next to Scott as Gordon stayed behind Virgil, Kayo snuggled next to the second eldest keeping one hand on his leg to comfort him.

"Are we all on the same stone?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"Yep," Kayo smiled.

"This photo is lovely, how old were they?" Gordon asked as he brushed a tear away before anyone saw it.

"I think they were in their thirties, I was about two," Scott rubbed Virgil's shoulder, "Virgil must be there," he pointed to his mother's stomach.

"That's grim," Gordon smirked then winced as Virgil hit him, "I'm kidding!"

Kayo turned the next page, "hey there's a message written under this photo," she read it, " _wherever I am, I will never forget you, and you mean so much to me."_

John smiled, "that's a lovely photo of us. Very candid."

"Those are genuine laughs," Kayo chuckled, "it's just impossible to make you laugh John."

"No, it's not, I laugh at lots of things."

Gordon snorted, "never at my jokes."

"Your jokes aren't funny, that's why."

Scott looked over his shoulder, "I hate to break this up but the tide is coming in. We should get home."

Virgil sniffed, "can I take this please?"

Scott nodded, "sure Virgil, see you at home."

Virgil stood up and tucked the book into his sash, "Gordon, Alan?"

"Coming," Alan hopped up and followed the musician.

John smiled at Kayo and Scott, "I'll call in when you're home, see ya."

Kayo waited until Thunderbird 2 had taken off then wrapped her arms around Scott, "are you alright?"

Scott sighed, "I'm amazed that you found that album on this beach. What were the odds?"

"It was luck, but again, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. That album is one of the last possessions we have which was dad's," Scott eyes filled with tears, "I can see what it's doing to the others and it kills me to know I can't help them."

Kayo stroked his cheek, "you always help them just by being there for them. Let's get home sweetheart."

Scott kissed her, the tears spilt over and he pulled back, "I'm sorry."

"I'll see you at home, my love, call me if you need to talk," Kayo smiled as Scott bowed his head sorrowfully, "don't cry."

"It helps."

Kayo laced his hair through her fingers as she hugged him, "I love you, Scotty."

"I love you too, see you in the lounge."

"You'll be there first."

"No, I'll fly with you," Scott squeezed her waist.

"Awwh," she kissed his cheek then jumped into the cockpit, "see you in the sky."

Scott laughed through his tears, "trying to sound like Virgil are you?"

"That's pretty impossible," Kayo smirked, "safe flight."

Scott watched her leave then climbed aboard Thunderbird 1 to follow her, he sighed as he caught up and thought about the album as he looked down at the expanse of sand far below still wondering how the wallet had ended up there, if Kayo hadn't found it they wouldn't even know the wallet still existed and their father had lost it. Scott knew now, there was no way his father could be alive, that wallet never left his side. Scott brushed tears away as he concentrated on flying home and soon the island was in sight, he spotted Thunderbird 2 landing below him and he hovered above the open pool as Thunderbird Shadow latched onto her hanger door. The family met up in the lounge and Virgil gave grandma the wallet before sitting at the piano, Gordon leant on the instrument listening to the sad melody drifting into the room and Alan sat next to grandma looking over the photos again, Scott walked over to the bookshelf and sat down facing the piano as Kayo sat on the sofa looking down into her lap.

"This means a lot to me Kayo, thank you," Grandma smiled, "how did you find it?"

"Luck. It was buried in the sand in a box."

"How did it get into the box?" John asked.

"I have no idea, that's how I found it."

Grandma hummed thoughtfully, "maybe it was on something first, Jeff wouldn't put it into a box."

Scott looked up, "so someone else may have had it first?"

"Possibly, unless he was aboard something and wanted it to be safe."

Gordon nodded, "that would make sense. Did you keep the box Kayo?"

"Yes," she stood up, "I left it in Shadow, give me a second."

Virgil sighed as he played, "I can't believe he's really gone, this confirms it."

"He can't really be gone," Gordon's voice broke slightly, "I thought he would be coming home."

"Forget it, Gordon, he's gone," Scott broke down and grandma walked over to him.

"Shh shh, come here son," she wrapped her arms around him and Virgil stopped playing, the shock of seeing his usually strong brother now crying his heart out, "we'll keep this photo book in here so we can always see it."

Kayo returned with the box, "here we go...Scott?"

Grandma smiled as she stroked Scott's hair, "he's alright dear, is that the box?"

"Yep. It's only water damaged, I'm afraid there are no markings on it, it was sealed shut when I found it."

"Listen boys, I've said this before, but although your father isn't in this room he'll always be with us. Now with this album, you know how much you meant to him, he was always proud of everything you did, cheer up. He wouldn't want his strongest team breaking like this."

Virgil smiled, "you're right, grandma, but it's hard."

"Of course it is, but I know you can do this for his sake," she gave Scott a tissue, "now, what do you say?"

Gordon smiled, "who wants cookies? I spotted some in the kitchen, Brains has been baking."

Grandma put the book onto her son's desk, "there. Now it's available for everyone to see."


End file.
